


You Can't Leave Me

by r4y_th3_g4y



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, kenhina - Freeform, kenmaxhinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4y_th3_g4y/pseuds/r4y_th3_g4y
Summary: !! Warning Character Death !! An angst kenhina fanfic based off the song 'As the World Caves In' by Matt Maltese. This is my first time writing something like this but I'm pretty proud of it !! I will also be posting this on Wattpad !!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 5





	You Can't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> !! Warning this is an angst fanfic and has death in it !!

‘My feet are aching and your back is pretty tired’

Ever since he fell sick Kenma had been taking care of him and making sure he was alright. Kenma didn’t mind though, he wanted to take care of hinata.

‘And we’ve drunk a couple bottles, babe  
And set our grief aside’

The amount of pills used to try and relieve Hinata of some of the pain. It was pretty much useless though, the chances of Hinata recovering were low. 

‘The papers say it’s doomsday  
The button has been pressed’

When the doctors suggested ‘ending his pain’ Kenma’s heart sank. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing Hinata.

‘We’re gonna nuke each other up boys  
‘Til old satan stands impressed’

It still hasn’t completely processed with Kenma just how sick Hinata is. He’s created a false reality where Hinata will- no is getting better. They told each other they were in this together forever. 

‘And here it is, our final night alive  
And as the earth runs to the ground’

‘No no no no- This can’t be happening. He’s supposed to get better. He was getting better, wasn’t he?’ Kenma’s heart shattered as he realized the truth. He wasn’t getting better. He was never going to be ok. 

‘Oh girl it’s you that I lie with  
As the atom bomb locks in’

Kenma’s false reality was falling apart as he started crying while sitting next to Hinata. ‘This can’t be happening- this can’t be real.’

‘Oh it’s you I watch TV with’

Kenma sat there repeating the same words. “Everything’s gonna be fine.” The words seemed to be directed to himself. Hinata had already come to terms with his illness. He knew he wasn’t gonna be ok. 

‘As the world, as the world caves in’

Kenma couldn’t handle the thought of being alone again. He needed Hinata to stay with him. Kenma cried as the light slowly faded out of Hinata’s eyes. Kenma held his hand not wanting to ever let go of him. “You can’t leave me, not like this, You promised we would be together forever.” Kenma froze while holding his hand as it finally hit him.  
‘He’s gone’


End file.
